


Новорожденный

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: История человека, поплатившегося за свои грехи, но вернувшегося с того света ради мести.





	Новорожденный

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, челлендж "Городские легенды".

Эта тьма, заполняющая каждую частичку моего сознания, невыносима. Тело содрогается от желания, во рту пересыхает. Меня бросает то в жар, то в холод. Странно. Я был уверен, что мертвецу подобные ощущения не должны быть присущи. Но я все чувствую. Чувствую так же как раньше, только с силой, которая в стократ превосходит ощущения из прошлой жизни. — Прошу, — произношу я, и понимаю, насколько жалко это должно звучать. Однако не звучит. Мой голос наполнен злостью и отчаянием от того, что я ничего не могу поделать с монстром, воззрившимся на меня. Я повторяю это слово, и оно становится похоже на шипение змеи из темного угла, в котором она сумела притаиться. Я обхватываю себя руками в тщетной попытке унять дрожь. Кожа влажная, словно от лихорадки. Спутанные волосы падают на глаза при каждом покачивании головой. Жажда крови затмевает даже ярую жажду мести. В сознании пульсирует образ моих обидчиков, которых следует уничтожать с особым пристрастием, но этот образ постепенно отдаляется, уступая дорогу красному огоньку, разрастающемуся и впивающемуся своими когтями в мой разум. Будь сейчас рядом какой-нибудь обычный человек, я бы с удовольствием разодрал ему глотку, чтобы утолить жажду, и мне было бы плевать, имел этот человек отношение к злодеяниям, происходившим в моем поместье, или же нет. Сойдет любое живое существо с кровью. А месть? Месть всегда успеет свершиться. Однако запустить клыки в плоть мерзавцев, погубивших мою жизнь, было бы куда слаще. Совместить приятное с полезным.

С самого детства я знал, что означают такие понятия как «бедный» и «богатый». Несчастный сиротка в грязных одеждах, выпрашивающий у прохожих еду — это не про меня. Я видел таких людей на улицах города, но не понимал, отчего те столь несчастны. Мне вбили в голову простую истину: кто заслуживает жить в роскоши и утопать в любви, тому все это и достанется; остальные не заслуживают снисхождения богов. Я родился в эпоху рококо в семье аристократов. Легкость и изящество были предначертаны мне судьбой. Красивые наряды, изысканные яства, фальшивые чувства. Моя семья была до неприличия богата и, по большому счету, плевать хотела на попытки демократов бороться с расточительством высшего слоя общества. Род Гренье был одним из тех, кто продолжал держать у себя крепостных, несмотря на всеобщие протесты и назревающее изменение законов. Слуги тут, слуги там. Я был окружен заботой со всех сторон. Родители разъезжали по миру и, возвращаясь, заваливали меня подарками. Пока их не было дома, я становился главным в поместье, и абсолютно все, кто относился к жилищу Гренье, становились моими личными рабами. Они плясали под мои капризы с юных лет, а я только и делал, что ликовал от вида их несчастных мордашек. Но так не могло продолжаться всегда, и однажды наступил момент, когда шумные балы, маскарады и торжества отошли на второй план. 25 апреля 1791 года наступил мой двадцать пятый день рождения. Четверть века — что за дата! Но не роскошное торжество взбудоражило мое сознание. Я слишком привык к подобной жизни, и удивить меня шиком и блеском было чрезмерно сложно. Однако сама судьба преподнесла мне в дар событие, обойти стороной которое я не смею. Ведь именно тем утром я увидел ее — новую служанку. Прекрасная Марджори, дочь крепостных, которой удалось оказаться столь обворожительной, что родители позволили ей работать в поместье. Я видел ее лишь мельком, и то последний раз это случилось пару лет назад. Но как же хороша стала эта чертовка в свои шестнадцать! Тихая, излишне любезная, смущающаяся от моего пристального взгляда. Готов поспорить, это была идея отца, и он знал, что мне это понравится. Со временем откровенная невинность Марджори соблазняла меня все сильней, и ни одна женщина, побывавшая в моей постели, не могла утолить моего желания. Казалось, я начинал сходить с ума от этого безответного чувства. Но я ведь всегда получал то, чего желал. Поэтому я совершил ошибку: не стал ждать очередного подарка судьбы и решил взять все в свои руки. Эта ошибка стала роковой в моей судьбе. Марджори отчаянно сопротивлялась, но это меня не остановило. Я овладел ею с завидной жадностью и животным напором. А спустя двое суток крепостные подняли бунт. Моя выходка стала для них последней каплей. Ночью они напали на меня, пока я спал: заткнули рот, связали и выволокли к конюшне. Несколько часов я подвергался унизительным издевательствам и избиению. Я прекрасно запомнил каждого, кто решил отомстить мне за то, что я сделал с их несчастной Марджори. В глубине души я понимал, что они имели на это право, но боль и ненависть застилали мне глаза. Они оставили меня в покое, когда поняли, что я был не в силах шевелиться. В тот миг мне хотелось умереть, но остатки гордости не позволяли молить о смерти тех, кто долгие годы прислуживал мне. Сознание предательски удерживало меня на плаву, не позволяя погрузиться в пучину забвения, поэтому я видел, как крепостные поджигали конюшню, предварительно выпустив всех лошадей, а затем и все поместье. Так нужно было, чтобы представить все несчастным случаем. Я и лежал на полу конюшни со связанными за спиной руками — обнаженный, изувеченный, забытый всеми. Моя теплая кровь из глубокого пореза на левой щеке скатывалась мне на губы, смешиваясь с грязью и слезами. Но в тот момент, когда я уже смирился со своей судьбой и закрыл глаза, кто-то одним легким движением разрезал веревки, освобождая мои руки, и накинул на меня плащ. Незнакомец был невероятно красив, говорил вкрадчиво, смотрел на меня пронзительным взглядом и загадочно улыбался. Будто ангел вдруг возник в аду. Он предлагал месть и свою помощь в этом. Я слабо в это верил, но все же кивнул, поскольку терять мне уже было нечего. — Этьен, — прошептал незнакомец мое имя. В свете бушующего пламени блеснули его клыки, вонзившиеся в его же запястье, которое потом он прижал к моим губам. Я помню вкус чужой крови во рту. Помню острую боль, что затмила весь причиненный мне до этого вред. А потом я умер. Когда я очнулся, мир показался мне переполненным красками, звуками, запахами... Но волновала меня лишь дьявольская жажда. Хотелось вцепиться в первое попавшееся съедобное существо и поглотить его, не утруждаясь поджарить. И первым, кого я увидел, оказался тот самый незнакомец, нашедший меня на конюшне.

— Убей или позволь уйти! Я швыряю первое, что попадается под руку — канделябр. Пламя трех свечей тухнет, когда я замахиваюсь. Еще мгновение — и предмет летит в него, но траектория немного уходит вправо, отчего канделябр со звоном ударяется о противоположную стену, а свечи разлетаются в разные стороны, оставляя после себя лишь воск на бронзе. До стены на другом конце комнаты довольно приличное расстояние, но даже малейшей силы, которую я вложил в бросок, хватило, чтобы не просто долететь, но и оставить вмятину. Интересно, что случилось бы, если бы канделябр со всей мощи врезался в его голову. Наверное, было бы много крови... Я отдергиваю себя от собственных же мыслей. Каким бы сильным я себя ни чувствовал, этот вампир может размазать меня по стене без особых усилий за то, что я делаю. Мне не хочется, чтобы он подходил ко мне, потому я и вжимаюсь боязливо в стену при каждом малейшем его движении. И все же не могу отвести взгляд от него и где-то в глубине того, что заменило мне душу, желаю его приближения. — Мастер... — выдавливаю из себя, с ужасом понимая, что невольно смакую это слово, пробую его на вкус и чувствую приятное тепло просто от того, что могу произносить его. Я умоляюще смотрю на него, буквально выпрашивая дать мне крови. Его крови. Я чувствую ее, ощущаю на языке ее фантомный вкус. Его кровь — это сила, способная подчинить меня, привязать и уничтожить. Марионетка для непреклонного Мастера и неуязвимый ночной кошмар для жителей города. В какой-то момент я понимаю, что фактически подполз к своему спасителю на коленях и дрожащими пальцами едва коснулся его руки. Возможно, это глупый поступок, но в эти несколько дней, что я воскрес в роли вампира, мной управляют одни лишь животные инстинкты, рациональности которым явно не хватает.


End file.
